


Sunset Giggles

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 1k, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Giggling sniper is too cute, Lap Sitting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oh My God, Oneshot, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i got a toothache just from writing this ow, team fortress, why am I always in love with the fictional ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: You and Mundy are out on top of the camper enjoying the sunset, until, Mundy pulls out a suprise





	Sunset Giggles

The sunset bathed the brilliant outskirts of Dustbowl in colours of the palest pinks and most scandalous scarlets you had ever seen. The unyealding yellow sun of the parched desert finally stopping her assault as cold and chilly air quickly rushed in, penetrating the “Borrowed” grey baggy hoodie you were currently wearing over your black t-shirt and jeans. However, sitting on top of the rickety and reliable camper in Mundy's lap was more than enough to chase away any brittle chill that threatened to come close.

But you weren’t looking at the beautiful, postcard-perfect, view to your right side. No, instead your heart and eyes went soft looking at the side profile of your favourite man on this earth. Through thick and thin; even after showing you how to snipe like him with godlike amounts of patience and a whole pregnancy scare, this glorious Aussie from down under had decided to stay. Even when running away and hiding in the camper was the easier option to the introvert, Mundy had always stayed loyally with you. The thought of all he has done for you and proclaimed to you simply because he loves you always made your heart want to swell ten times over. Not to mention the adrenaline rush you got from even holding hands was intoxicating on its own accord.

You honestly don’t know what deal you had made unconsciously with the devil, or how you ended up with this perfect guardian angel. It didn’t matter because he was here now, letting you sit in his lap while sharing a soft and happy smile along with that five o’clock shadow which Mundy always found a way to rub up against you.

Yeah. Whoever made him did a fucking bang-up job.

But those broad arms of his managed to pull you closer into his core warmth while you snuggled your face into his neck. Mundy always delightfully and subtly smelled of pine, gun oil, and desert sand. All the others never thought that the bushman ever showered simply because there isn’t room in the now shared camper. They couldn’t be further from the truth, however. Having the pleasure to see it yourself, it was a no-brainer now that every morning and night Mundy took a wet washcloth, and bit by bit, just like they did in Victorian England, took a sink shower with slow and precise movements over the hills and valleys of lean muscle in many different states of tanned and bruised along his entire body.

The scratchy and dark stubble lovingly itched your face as you felt Mundy rummage around in his pocket for something before whispering, “I love you,” in such a soft and tender way, it seemed as if Mundy didn’t fully trust his voice paired with him suddenly stilling his breathing while putting what felt like a simple ring on your left ring finger.

It took a hot second for it to kick in, but then, like a Mac truck ramming into a warehouse of bricks at full speed, it hit you.

“Did you just,” You whispered mostly to yourself as you slowly pulled your confused face away from his soft embrace but still sitting on his lap. Heart standing still and breath stopping from a surge of what you hoped just happened. If this was some cruel dream, you swear,

Mundy, however, wouldn’t even dare to look at you in the eyes even through his dark and long lashes, finding the white roof of the camper more interesting to his sky blue eyes, and the new ring on your finger better for his large hands to play with as if they also had minds of their own in asking for permission.

“Only if you say yes,” Mundy mumbled guiltily with a light dusting of pink across his cheeks and down his neck, that was barely visible in the dusky haze of the royal blue sky, as his washed-out blue eyes actively avoiding even looking in your general direction.

“Oh my god, yes,” your voice had returned with a newfound vigour, “A thousand times, yes, Mundy!” you practically yelled before peppering all over his face with kisses.

Mundy finally broke out of his initial shock and worry after half a minute of your happiness when he hastily picked you up with one forearm supporting your thighs and the other arm supporting your upper back as he buried his stubbly face in your neck. A giggle that would be more suited for a schoolgirl erupted from him as he twirled you around in tight circles and your own wild laugh of joy let loose.

Finally breaking away from the embrace and letting you on your feet gently, he pressed his forehead to yours softly with the biggest and toothiest grin you had ever seen on his face. His beautiful pale blue eyes wide with excitement and misty with joy.

“So,” you started while still giggling lightly, “What now, my _Fiance_?” you stressed the new term of endearment finding that just saying it put you into a fit of happy giggling. It rolled off of your tongue so easily and simply, you had to wonder if Mundy was always meant to be for you and you for him. The thought making you smile wider somehow.

“Now,” Mundy giggled back in a high timbre, “I’m going to show my _Fiance_ ,” another fit of giggles from him erupted and his smile also grew wider than possible before continuing, “how much I love them.” 

Mundy scooped down to pick you up again with little effort so that he could climb down the ladder with you hanging on his neck as one arm held your legs and back inside the camper in the pitch black night sky dotted with a million new and hopeful stars. The chill of the night is the furthest thing you could feel as the love in both of your hearts swelled tenfold with this new spark that stoked an even bigger bonfire with no hopes of going out.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a headcanons blog on Tumblr by the name of TF2-my-dude. He posted a headcanon on how when Sniper is about to cry with happiness he'll swing around his S/O and giggle like a teenage girl. So, of course, I wanted to make a fic about it.
> 
> I did try to make this gender neutral, which wasn't hard in this one, but personally, if I got to force it in a fic, it just ain't gonna happen *shrug*
> 
> But please make sure to comment if you had any thoughts whatsoever when reading!!!


End file.
